


Pudginess

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [625]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Could you please do a Sastiel one where Sam has been injured, and is unable to workout, so he gains weight, and is insecure about himself because of it. Cas loves his new pudginess and just pure fluff with him telling Sam how much his loves him no matter what shape he's in and thinks his pudge is kinda cute? Thank you so much Bethany!





	Pudginess

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Feb 1st, 2015

When Sam shattered his leg, he didn’t know what he was going to do.

For the most part, he was holed up on his bed in the Bunker, researching and reading almost anything that he could, being driven crazy by not being able to do anything.

Why he was on the slow journey of recovering, he couldn’t work out either, not with his fucked up leg.

So the moment that he saw himself starting to gain weight, even with how healthy he was eating, he got self-conscious about it.

“Sam?” Cas asked one day, walking in on Sam, squishing his stomach, wishing to push the small pudge away. “Is something the matter?”

“What?” Sam asked, pulling his shirt down and looking up at Cas. “No. No, nothing’s wrong…”

“Sam?” Cas asked, softer, walking over to the Winchester. “Tell me what is on your mind.”

“It’s just me being driven crazy by not being able to walk. Don’t worry abo-” Sam started.

“Sam, it’s more than that.” Cas said, cutting Sam off. He sat down by Sam. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Sam looked at Cas for a few moments before he spoke up. “I’m getting fat.” Sam stated.

Cas gave Sam a look, taking in Sam’s body. “You are not fat, Sam. I don’t under-“

“I’m gaining weight, is what I meant.” Sam said. “I can’t work out…and I have a pudge.”

“I see.” Cas nodded. He reached over, and placed a hand on Sam’s stomach, seeing the soft flinch that Sam gave. “I don’t think it looks bad Sam.”

“You’re supposed to say that, though.” Sam muttered.

“No, I say it because I mean it, Sam.” Cas said. He pulled Sam’s shirt up to reveal his stomach and where the main source of the pudginess was. Cas leaned down and kissed it softly, making Sam squirm underneath Cas, and Cas glanced up.

“‘M a bit ticklish.” Sam admitted.

Cas chuckled and gave another kiss, before straightening himself and kissing Sam softly.

“Cas…” Sam trailed.

“I like you no matter what Sam.” Cas said. “Fit or not. I like your….pudge.”

“Cas, c'mon, you don’t have to-”

“I am being serious.” Cas murmured, leaning close and kissing Sam softly on the lips. “I am being very serious. I love you for you. Not what you look like. Not how strong or fit you are. I’m in love with you, your soul, and even the pudginess.”

Sam looked at Cas, and gave a small smile, one that Cas returned with enthusiasm. 

“It is a little cute.” Cas said, picking up Sam's shirt and looking down at his stomach.

“Stop.” Sam groaned, head dropping back, and Cas smiled, leaning down and giving it kisses. “N-no, Cas!” Sam stifled his laughter.

“Why?” Cas asked. “It gives you pleasure and smiles when I do it, and I love to see you smile.” He gave a big kiss right in the middle of Sam’s stomach, and Sam pulled Cas up, giving him a big kiss on Cas’ lips.

“You’re a dork.”

“Maybe.” Cas shrugged. “But what I speak is truth.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

Cas nodded, smiling before pressing another kiss to Sam’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
